Euphorie
by Fabulae Faber
Summary: Yaone et Doku suivent Kougaiji. Tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes... Courte scène manquante après le dénouement du brainswashage de Kou (reload 3). Pur fluff.


** WARNING énorme spoiler du début du volume 3 de Reload (fin de l'arc avec KOU brainwashé) si vous ne voulez pas savoir, vous êtes prévenus : NE LISEZ PAS. Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoï même juste légèrement hinté : NE LISEZ PAS. L'auteur étant légèrement extatique lors de l'écriture après avoir vu les planches du manga, on dirait qu'elle avait fumé la moquette, mais je vous rassure elle était tout à fait sobre… **

**résumé : Yaone et Doku suivent Kou. Tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes… Court Doku's POV. **

Merci : à **Flojirô** pour le béta. On voit qu'il était tard quand j'ai écrit ça… Floraiju-chan ! Tu en as vu de belles, là ! Merci pour l'aide et le soutien ! A charge de revanche !

Auteur : SeaGull (2004) (NB : SeaGullfabulae faber… c'est juste un moyen de faire le ménage entre les fics bilingues et les autres…)

**« _Euphorie_**** »**

Je ne peux pas parler. J'en suis incapable.

Je ne peux que suivre et regarder. Marcher derrière et te dévorer des yeux. Simplement redécouvrir ta façon de te mouvoir : même ça n'était plus à toi, ces derniers temps. Tendre la main et m'arrêter juste à temps avant d'effleurer ton épaule.

J'aimerais avoir la certitude de pouvoir me souvenir de ces moments dans tous leurs détails. Ne pas oublier cette exaltation qui m'anime alors que je te suis à nouveau et que tu comptes réellement sur ma présence. Chaque détail de ce tableau est parfait. La lumière éclatante balayant les feuillages ondulant doucement sous la brise. L'agréable chaleur d'une fin d'après-midi commençant à se dissiper. Le sourd grondement du fleuve encore audible au loin en contrebas. Le piaillement excité des oiseaux. Le parfum capiteux de grosses fleurs blanches ornant comme des fanfreluches des lianes capricieuses s'emmêlant dans les branches…Un pétale immaculé tombé sur ton épaule est presque invisible sur ta tunique blanche. Tôt ou tard, je sais que ces détails s'effaceront de ma mémoire bien qu'ils fassent étrangement partie de la perfection du tableau. Mais, les colchiques…Je sens ce sourire béat toujours en train de fleurir sur mes lèvres, je suis incapable de l'effacer…Les colchiques sur le bord du sentier sont violettes, et j'espère de tout cœur me souvenir de leur nuance bien particulière, si familière…

Oubliés les ennemis que nous quittons et ne nous détestent point, les « alliés » que nous allons rejoindre et sont le source de tous nos maux. Un pas devant l'autre, seul importe ce petit chemin de campagne et la personne que je talonne. Tu es revenu. Egal à toi-même. Seulement un peu plus silencieux peut-être. Mais Yaone et moi ne t'en voulons pas à cet instant, aucun d'entre nous n'a encore envie de parler, de se souvenir. Seul compte l'instant présent.

Le sentiment de ma bonne fortune porte mes pas. Je me sens riche aujourd'hui. Je ne possède rien mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Le parfait contentement. Durant ces minutes, je ne désire plus rien. Ce qui explique ce sourire béat sur ma figure, obstinément, voire absurdement, incrusté là. Tout s'est passé si vite. Je n'avais plus d'espoir. Seulement la conscience d'avoir enfin fait un choix et la ferme volonté de m'y tenir, quel qu'en soit le prix. C'est la façon dont j'ai décidé de vivre ma vie, depuis toujours.

Et puis cet éclair. L'éclat du pommeau brillant du _nyoibô_ de Son Goku fendant l'air au milieu des circonvolutions argentées du _shakujou_ de mon frère. La certitude aveuglante qu'à défaut de ma dernière seconde ce serait au moins la blessure, l'inconscience et l'impossibilité de protéger ce à quoi je tiens. L'échec. Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir aussi facilement ?

Et ce coup qui ne tombe jamais. Ne m'atteint pas.

Voir la surprise se peindre sur le visage de mes adversaires et me sentir toujours debout.

Parce que manifestement, on s'est interposé. _ON_. Un instant je n'ai pas compris.

L'incertitude qui suit l'éveil d'un cauchemar, le dernier moment de doute que le désespoir tentait si fort de submerger. Une seconde pour comprendre que cela ne pouvait être que toi qui t'étais interposé. L'étonnement est comme un coup dans la poitrine qui coupe le souffle et fait danser la lumière devant les yeux.

Voir la forme gisante sur le sol. Et réaliser. Te voir revenir une fraction de seconde pour te perdre aussitôt.

Retrouver de cette façon la liberté de te toucher, de ce jour où tu m'as repoussé, est un cauchemar. Tu es inconscient. Et au creux de mon oreille, un souffle…

Trois mots. Mais ce sont les tiens. Ta voix. Toi.

Ma joie est tellement farouche qu'il est facile de jouer la comédie de la colère et du désespoir pour ceux qui me regardent, pour oublier le doute qui subsiste quand même que je pourrais m'être trompé, que mon rêve n'est pas réalité. Peut-être que c'est trop beau pour être vrai…

C'est pourquoi je suis à nouveau presque surpris quand les mots familiers de l'incantation retentissent. Et cette explosion de chaleur qui caractérise l'entrée d'Engokuki en ce monde a toujours une telle résonance, il te ressemble tellement quelque part, que le doute n'est plus permis…Mais j'ai appris à me méfier.

Les mots que tu adresses à un sanzo-ikkou trempé (et outré) te ressemblent. Leur douce ironie quand tu annonces ton – notre – repli, te ressemble. Et Dieu merci, ce regard franc et direct quand tu te retournes enfin vers nous, c'est toi.

Comment as-tu pu même oser demander si nous venions ? Mais ton sourire railleur montre que tu es en train de me narguer ouvertement. Evidemment tu sais. Pas des paroles en l'air quand nous avons juré de te suivre, _nee _? Même au coeur de tes ténèbres nous te suivrons. _Maintenant_ tu sais.

Les yeux de Yaone brillaient. Elle ressemblait à une madone en extase commeilluminée de l'intérieur. Ses yeux se sont agrandis démesurément, étincelants de larmes de joie réprimées. Peu ou prou, elle est toujours dans le même état à cette minute même. Je me demande si cette joie qui la transfigure est aussi visible sur mon visage, s'il est le miroir du sien. Le lieu est calme, le trajet pour retrouver nos dragons plaisant. Retourne-toi et regarde-nous, Kou. Regarde quel effet tu as sur nous.

Quand j'y repense…Félicité de la fidélité. Tu ne m'as pas oublié. Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Quelque chose en toi se souvenait, a déchiré les ténèbres voilant ton esprit, que des mains criminelles y avaient étalées. Que les circonstances de ton retour puissent être liées au fait que _moi_ j'étais en danger a quelque chose de trop incroyable pour être vrai. C'est une sensation indescriptible de bonheur dont l'objet me semble honteusement mal placé… Peu importe la raison, après tout, puisque tu nous as retrouvé…

Tu t'es enfin retourné. Je lis le choc sur ton visage. L'intensité de la joie sur nos traits te bouleverse, tout comme la chaleur dans le regard que tu poses sur nous aura toujours un effet incomparable sur ceux qui se sont promis de te suivre. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots, les oiseaux continuent de chanter pour meubler le silence.

Tout est bien.

Enfin, pas pour Yaone qui a soudain une exclamation étouffée, se souvenant de la blessure provoquée par une des balles du moine et s'appliquant aussitôt à remédier à tout ça avec fébrilité…

Ton regard est désespéré, ç'en est presque comique. J'évite de mentionner à notre chimiste que ton autre bras semble ankylosé, que j'ai presque peur qu'il soit cassé. Comme tu n'y accordes aucune importance, même ça ne peut altérer mon ravissement sans mélange, ce sentiment puissant d'obscure assurance que tout est comme cela doit être.

Où nous allons ? Que te reste-t-il à faire ? Je n'en sais rien, même pas la force d'essayer de me souvenir. Tant que je te suis, ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu choisiras librement où aller. Où nous mener.

« Je vais bien. »

Tu veux rassurer ta suivante, mais sembles presque étonné du constat. Tu ne parles pas seulement de l'éraflure sur ton bras. Un léger sourire finit par étirer tes lèvres. Ç'en est trop et cette fois je ne peux pas retenir ma main. Ma paume se pose sur ta chevelure, et je me rends compte que mon geste a quelque chose d'étrangement possessif, avant que les mèches auburn ne s'ébouriffent entre mes doigts. Si réconfortante, cette familiarité retrouvée.

Le rire perlée de Yaone. Je suis sûr qu'elle devine combien ce geste m'a manqué. En l'entendant tu abandonnes toute velléité de protester avec un soupir philosophe presque amusé.

Tes épaules se redressent légèrement après ce traitement, et tu te remets à marcher.

Quoi qu'il arrive, tout ira bien.

Je ne sais pas quel nom donner à ce sentiment.

_Les colchiques, n'oublies pas la couleur des colchiques_, souffle une dernière fois mon esprit…

**A/N **: Euphorie : (gr. _eu_, bien, et _pherein_, porter.) sensation intense de bien-être, de parfaite joie et d'optimisme.


End file.
